Magic Carpet Ride
by bandgeek4396
Summary: Gleeks at Hogwarts! Santana's pov. Sucky summary, I know :/ M for language, and enjoy!


**AN: I'm back, and starting another fic (Which I shouldn't be). So I was watching Harry Potter 3 today. Couldn't get this out of my head. Sooo...Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGGG. Except maybe some OC's. If I ever decided to throw a few in there. But I own nothing but them. :3**

* * *

><p>I looked up at the train on Platform 9 ¾. <em>Well…this is new…<em> I never had to take a train to get to the Salem Witches Institute, which was where I went before my parents were offered jobs at the Ministry of Magic here. I always apparated, and when I was too young to do that, I arrived via Portkey. This hunk of metal was…Intimidating, to say the least. I sighed and tugged on my trunk, pulling it into a section of the train and shuffling in behind a bunch of other people. There were so many of them! A lot looked really young and nervous, but excited at the same time. Almost like I was, except minus the 'really young' part. I'm going into my sixth year.

I managed to find a coach with only a few people in it. They all looked to be my age. There was a small brunette chattering rapidly, a very feminine-looking boy with perfectly coifed hair listening intently to what she was saying, and a blond girl looking thoroughly annoyed with the both of them. I tapped on the glass, and both girls' eyes snapped to mine as the boy's drifted up and down my body.

"Uh, hi. Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is taken…" I trailed off, deciding to act a little shy, just to play nice and actually be able to sit down for what was sure to be a long ass ride. The midget-like girl spoke up, her voice without the standard British accent.

"Of course you can! My name is Rachel Berry, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and a Prefect. What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez. I'm a transfer from Salem, haven't really been sorted yet," I said, trying to hide my annoyance. I knew that this girl and I weren't going to get along much at all. Rachel looked up at me, her eyes bright.

"Oh, a transfer student! We don't get many transfers at all here at Hogwarts! It's so nice to meet you! Come, sit! Meet the rest of our little group!" She tugged me down in the seat and flicked her wand, sending my trunk into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks…" I said, not really sure what to make of her enthusiasm. I look around at the other faces. The boy seemed mildly interested in the situation, his eyes peering at me with slight curiosity. The blond just looked relieved that I had temporarily ended the conversation between the baby-faced boy and the loud girl.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Ravenclaw, also in my sixth year. It's nice to meet you, Santana." The boy stuck his hand out for a handshake, which I returned firmly. He shot a look to the blond, who rolled her eyes before looking back towards me.

"Quinn Fabray. Ravenclaw, sixth year, Prefect. Charmed, Lopez." Her voice was soft and a little husky, in my opinion, the accent being…Australian? Perhaps. She sized me up, eyes stopping briefly on my boobs before continuing their journey. I smirked slightly. When she noticed this, she looked away, her cheeks tinted red. Kurt looked amused.

"Pleasure to meet you all. This is…rather different than Salem, I gotta say. We don't have a train, for starters, and we get sorted by sticking our hand into a weird potion. When you pull it out, it has your house written across your palm. How do things work at Hogwarts?" I ask, genuinely curious. I also don't want to get into too much trouble.

"Well, here at Hogwarts, we have the Sorting Hat. You put it on and it…talks to you, and it'll sort you into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Gryffindors are stereotypically brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuffs are loyal and patient, for the most part. Ravenclaws are witty and smart, wise beyond their years. And then Slytherins…" Rachel's lip curled in disgust as her ramble was cut short by her disdain. "Sytherins are all about ambition and power. They'll stop at nothing to achieve their goals." She shook her head and her face returned to its megawatt smile.

"Ah. So that's the breakdown of sorting…What about Quidditch? I was told that Hogwarts had teams…"

Kurt piped up at this. "Indeed, we do! One for each house. We have tournaments and matches, not unlike Muggles and their sports. It's rather entertaining. Do you play?" His voice was a little high in pitch for a boy's, his accent making it a bit difficult to understand his words.

"Yeah, I was the seeker for my house in Salem. We won every tourney for the 5 years I was there. I'm kinda pissed that my parents had to transfer here. I would've made Captain this year." I shook my head, still grumbling internally at my parents' lack of respect for my feelings on this whole thing. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Try-outs for our teams are usually held the second week of school. Talk to your Housemaster if you're interested. He or she can set you up a try-out with Professor Beiste." Kurt smiled and I found myself smiling back, if only slightly. "Quinn, here, is a Chaser for Ravenclaw. A damn good one at that!" Fabray smirked and nodded in agreement.

"The three of us is also in the school's equivalent of the Muggles' show choirs. It's only its second year running, but this time, we're competing. Mostly with Muggle schools, but it'll be fun. Professor Schuester says that it'll give us the opportunity to learn about Muggle traditions and musical education," Rachel piped up. I shot her an interested look, mixed with slight annoyance. She talks in really long paragraphs, and it's sort of a waste of oxygen. I make a mental note to tell her that next time she aggravates me. "There aren't too many of us. We need a few more members to be able to compete, according to Professor Sylvester. She's the Slytherin Housemaster and also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not to mention she seems to have a grudge against Professor Schue. Something about Hippogriffs laying eggs in his hair…" She trailed off, looking slightly confused. "Anyway, in conclusion, we would love to have you as part of our choir, Santana."

"I'll think about it, Berry," I said, knowing that I'd join anyways, just to stay with my new friends. I'm sort of a sucker for human interaction. Can't stand being alone. "What about teachers and classes? Peeps to avoid and classes to be a suck-up in?" They all looked slightly perturbed at my use of slang. _Oh yeah, this is England. No one knows what the fuck I'm talking about._ "Sorry. American, remember? Heh. I meant to say, which teachers should I try not to cross and which do I have to be really sweet to in order to pass?"

"Schue's class, Transfiguration, is really easy to pass. Just join New Directions and you're golden," Quinn said. There was something about her voice that I couldn't help but pay rapt attention to. "Sylvester's the one to watch out for. Once you meet her, you'll know why. Holiday, the Ravenclaw Housemaster, is really laid back. She snuck us off grounds once during Charms, and we all went to eat in Hogsmeade. Pillsbury is the Hufflepuff Housemaster. Really quite nice, if you ask me. Kinda creepy, though. Oh, and Beiste is the Quidditch Coach and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

There was a knock at the coach door. A heavy-set woman with beady eyes popped in with a cart of goodies. I picked up a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and some Sugar Quills and handed the woman a few Sickles. Sitting back down, I opened the Jelly Beans and popped one in my mouth, immediately grimacing. Earwax.

"So you're from Salem, huh? Tell us, what's it like in America?" Kurt leaned forward and looked at me with fascination.

"Sucks. Lots of violence and shit. Less than here. Too many angry teenagers there. Including myself." I shrugged and returned to my candy. Picking around the many, many bacon ones (_Just my luck; I hate those ones)_, I grabbed an appetizing-looking pink one. Wrong; soap. _Eh, more tolerable than earwax and bacon. Gross._

Hummel was looking at me with that amused look once again, Berry was flipping through a book, and Quinn was openly ogling. I was a bit curious to know why Blondie had taken a sudden interest with me when she seemed to not be a people person. I was about to open my mouth and ask, but there was a knock at the door once more. A smirking boy with a mohawk stood, eyes immediately falling on me for a split second before moving towards the midget.

"Hey, Cuzz. What's crackin'?" He asked, using what he thought was a sexy tone. _Not even close, blockhead._

"Hello Noah. How was your Summer holiday?" Berry replied, not bothering to answer his question.

"Good, good. Got me some nice lady friends." He winked in my direction. I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Sorry, pal. I don't play for your team."

Kurt looked at me with mild shock. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, mouthing _later._ I nodded.

"Noah, this is Santana. She's a transfer student from Salem. Santana, this is Noah Puckerman, my cousin," Rachel said, beaming.

"Pleased to meet you, sexy lady." He wiggled his eyebrows, seeming to ignore my comment about batting for the other team.

"Not interested. You don't have the, eh, equipment, Puckerman." I shake my head with a scowl. _He's just not gonna quit, is he?_ He leered at me. _Nope._ I sighed.

"You heard her, Puck. She doesn't want to take a ride on Mini Puck. Now run along, go try to knock someone else up." Fabray sent a glare his way. The cabin went silent. Puckerman looked dejected for a moment before shuffling out of the coach with a sad look in his eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled. _I'll have to ask her about the knocking-someone-up comment later on._ I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes; it was definitely time for a nap.

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake a few hours later by Kurt. He had on an excited grin, probably because he was back at school. I would be too…if I were going back to my school in Salem. But if I were to be honest with everyone here, I'm kinda excited too. I mean, new school, new start. I know the curriculum in Salem was a lot less lenient than in many other places, so perhaps I'll excel at something aside from Quidditch and dueling.<p>

"Come on, we're here!" He nearly shouted. I scowled. Not a morning person. Standing, I went to grab my trunk from the overhead only to see it had disappeared. I furrowed my brows. Kurt noticed my expression and clarified. "All the trunks go to the house common rooms straight from the train once we arrive." I nodded. He grabbed my sleeve and led me out of the train.

Sidestepping the many, many oncoming students, I managed to walk right into an older man, maybe in his late thirties. He had curly brown hair and a clefted chin. _Butt chin_, I immediately dubbed him. He looked down at me with kind eyes.

"Oh, you must be Santana, the transfer student! Welcome to Hogwarts! Headmaster Figgins would like to see you immediately, to get you sorted. Oh, and Kurt. Glee rehearsal tomorrow night, spread the word, yes?" Kurt nodded. This must be Professor Schuester.

"Yes, sir! I'll see you both at the feast. Bye, Santana, Mr. Schue!" Kurt waved as we ran off to join Quinn and a tall, gangly boy that had his arm around Quinn. I didn't like him already.

"Well, Santana, if you'll take my arm, I can apparated you right to the headmaster's office. I got special permission. There are many, many wards around the castle. We don't want a repeat of the battle. Heh, you'll learn all about that in Magical History class." I rolled my eyes and gripped his arm lightly. I felt the ground being taking from underneath my feet and then reunited with a harsh _slap_ sound. My knee's buckled; I never did particularly like apparating.

A man with dark tan skin forced a smile at me. "I am Headmaster Figgins. You must be Santana. Welcome." I nod and send him the same forced smile. "Please, take a seat so we can explain the rules and regulations of Hogwarts, and the sorting process."

I nodded again and let the man drone on for what seemed like forever. When he finished, he added, "So, with the sorting hat, after all the new first years have been sorted, we'll call your name and you will also be sorted. It is best to have it publicly done. Much easier than in private and have people be confused, no?" I nod a third time. "Alright! The feast will be starting momentarily; let's get you out there!"

Mr. Schue gestured for me to follow him, and we walked along endless hallways until we came along to the Great Hall's doors. He paused before opening them and leading me in. I stood behind a throng of eleven-year-olds, about a foot and a half taller than the tallest there. I stood out like a sore thumb. _Great. Just what I need._

I zoned out for the majority of the names, just barely catching the tall blond woman as she barked out "Lopez, Santana!" I moved forward and sat down on the stool. All eyes were on me. Kurt offered up a wave and I smiled in return. I saw Quinn eying me with curiosity again, and Rachel was beaming. The hat was placed over my head, and drooped a fair bit to cover my eyes.

_Ah, a Salem Witch. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now…Let's see…Where to put you…Not Hufflepuff. Your temper and patience are very, very short-lived. Gryffindor isn't very good either…You may be brave, but chivalry is something you save for life or death situations…Slytherin or Ravenclaw, though…You'd do well in both! You're cunning, wise, witty, powerful. But where…Hmm…I choose…_

_ "SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat shouted. There was an eruption of cheers from the table to the far left, many of whom were wearing some sort of green. They all looked ridiculously stuck up, as well. I stood and smiled before making my way to the Slytherin table. A smirking brunette boy with unruly curly hair stood and greeted me as I arrived at my destination.

"Jesse St. James. I'm a seventh year and a Prefect. Welcome to Slytherin, Santana." He gestured to the seat beside the one where he was sitting, which I gratefully took. I spaced out again as the Headmaster came up to the front and said a speech, but my attention was grabbed again as the choir took their place at the front of the hall.

I saw among them Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Jesse, that tall boy I really don't like that keeps making moony eyes at both Rachel and Quinn, a curly haired boy that looked about Rachel's height, maybe a little taller, a boy with shaggy blond hair, a tall girl that looked to be a dancer with blond hair, two Asians (a boy and a girl), a slightly heavy black girl that looked like someone I would get along with, a _really_ heavy pale girl that glared at anyone that looked at her, a really nerdy looking boy that kept fixing his glasses, and a brawny boy with dark hair that was from my table. And then they began to sing the school song, Rachel and Jesse harmonizing perfectly on lead vocals. It was really cool, I thought.

When they finished, they all returned to their tables. I complimented Jesse on their performance and he grinned and muttered something rather cocky before food materialized in front of us. I put a few things on my plate and picked at it, not really wanting much to eat. I never had that much of an appetite. Plus, I needed to keep my figure _somehow_, and if this was how I was going to do it, alright then. I'm down with that.

Once the feast was over, I followed Jesse and the rest of the Slytherins down to the dungeon. There, he showed us all the common room and gave us the password to get in. The two metal knights standing guard snapped to attention as he said the words "Quos Callidus". We entered, and he directed us to the dormitories. I followed a girl in my year up to the girl's dorms and she pointed to an empty bed with my belongings laying on it. I thanked her and began to move my things to where I wanted them. The other three girls rooming with me, one being the very big girl from the choir (whose name I learned was Lauren), were talking and laughing, discussing their courses for the upcoming semester. I sighed and laid down on the bed, sleep taking me without another thought.


End file.
